patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Senpai Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened During their time in school, Emerald, Xiang-Ling & Siri took notice of the new student, including Celia Garretson, thou he is all alone & sad. Emerald decides go & say hi, thou Xiang-Ling, Siri & Celia begin to go say hi to the new student named Wakaki Keijo, but he felt scared & not wanted to look at them in the eyes, but the three insisted & look at him, but then suddenly felt a blushing sensation when they saw Wakaki's eyes, even thou he warned them not to do it & cover his eyes & left, much to Emerald's confusion on what he meant. Emerald asked on what's going on with him, thou the three feel like he needs some company. The 4 head out for home, wondering about this new student's reason on why he rather be alone. But the next morning, when Emerald tries to find Xiang-Ling to get her ready for school, she was horrified to find her hanged & quickly cut the rope off of her, then calls Layla to bring in 1-Up Potions to feed Xiang-Ling with to revive her. Emerald asked on who did this, but Xiang-Ling said that she wished to be hanged for her love Wakaki, much to Emeralds even more confusion for her questionable actions & decides to strap Xiang-Ling down to keep herself from killing herself. Emerald decides to go find Siri for answers, only to find Siri stabbed herself to death & quickly stops Siri from stabbing herself even more, before bandaging Siri up & revive her with another 1-Up Potion, asking what's gotten into Siri now. However Emerald gets a phone call from the Punkster Bully Girls that Celia snapped her own neck on the metal barricade, saying that she must do it for Wakaki's attention. Realising that Wakaki's warnings of not looking the women in the eyes were right, Emerald quickly race out to find Wakaki, but not before reviving Celia as well with a 1-Up Potion to tie her up to make sure all 3 girls dont do anymore suicidal stunts. Upon arriving, Emerald has a blindfold on, finding Wakaki's small house, Wakaki is shocked on seeing Emerald & warns her to look away & don't look at her or she'll end up like the others, but Emerald responses that's why she's wearing a blindfold on, so she can't see Wakaki, even thou she's talking to a mailbox or a cactus along the way. Wakaki sigh in relief & then knows why she is here, which is asking Wakaki on what he just did. Wakaki, who is feeling very guilty of all this, apologises for the incident, saying that he is born with this curse, due to being the son of the Unholy Caretaker, much to the surprise of Emerald. Thou he was suppose to teach Wakaki on how to be a great villain, but due to the sudden Mistake Event that has happened, it was never meant to be & instead he has been living alone all these years. Emerald feels so very bad for Wakaki & decides to help him break the curse or at the very least find something useful to wear around his head to avoid the curse from taking effect on someone else. So after Emerald goes to get Layla for help with the 1-Up Potions incase it's happening & to also help on how to break the curse effect for all 3 women, Emerald takes Wakaki to the Nanman Tribe, keeping Wakaki's face hidden & asked the Nanman Shaman & Kadri for help on creating a metallic special helmet mask to cover his whole head, while Layla, Shaman & Kadri went ahead & begins crafting something to help break the curse that has taken hold of Xiang-Ling, Siri & Celia to return their minds to normal. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Emerald Neon *Xiang-Ling *Siri Reyes *Wakaki Keizo *Punkster Bully Girls **Celia Garretson *Layla the FoxSkunk *Nanman Shaman *Kadri Trivia *This Saga is based on the Innocent-turned-Horror Game "Doki Doki Literature Club" involving 3 girls who murder each other for a handsome guy. The biggest different is that Emerald would save the 3 girls and the main character Wakaki would feel guilty with his curse that caused it. **It also noted that Wakaki Keizo is surprisingly the son of the deceased Unholy Caretaker, In which like in the past of his student giving them special power base on their personally, Gave his son his curse at birth. Thinking Wakaki would be a great villain until the Mistake event back in the Kingdom Hearts Saga. **It is completely unknown on who the mother of Wakaki is seeing how she's from a glitched universe (Universe XXXXXX). In which getting more answer about her would turn this saga from a Side Saga into a Main Saga. *The deaths involving the characters are similar to the death of the characters in the game it was based on. **Xiang-Ling hanged herself much like Sayori. **Siri stabbed herself brutally much like Yuri. **Celia Garretson snapped her own neck much like Natsuki. Category:Side Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game